


To Get Back Home

by LennonIsFound



Category: DTTW, Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Sad, Short, airport goodbyes, onechapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennonIsFound/pseuds/LennonIsFound
Summary: Dream and George say goodbye at the airport
Relationships: Romantic undertones - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	To Get Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the song Golden Slumbers by Lee Hi for this, this song is what this one-shot is based in, and I think it's a beautiful song that deserves so much more love.

It hurt, it hurt so much. This was it, and this was all there was going to be. The last of his smile, the last of his laugh, the last of his touch. The last of him. In a few minutes, he would be gone. And the world would come crashing in all over again. So there they stood, at the boarding gate, holding onto what little time they had left. It didn’t feel real, none of it felt real. And yet, there he stood, the man he had loved for so long. Dream was in front of him, and all he felt was his chest starting to hurt. 

“UK Flight number 226 now boarding” 

“Haha I guess I should get going” George didn’t know what to say, it was so hard to put into words. The feeling of losing something you never had, is painful in its own beautiful way. “Wait, before you go” Dream pulled George into a hug. A hug where even after you let go, you still remember the touch of that person for hours, and it's the only thing you want back. It hurt, standing at the side gate into a plane boarding hall, wondering if this might be the last time you get to see the only person who brought the world to a halt. It was strange, the feeling of losing something you never had, felt almost peaceful. George didn’t have anything to lose yet, he felt he lost it all. And Dream could only wonder why it hurt so much. 

Stepping back, they looked at each other, faces a red tear-streaked mess they hadn’t even noticed. “bye” the words felt like knives. “bye” smiling through the tears Dream waved George off as he turned to board the plane. And what felt like hours, was only minutes. Minutes they wish they both still had. 

To George, the night sky looked beautiful, yet the only thing he could see were the blurry stars he once loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sticking with it, I know its short, but I'm not great at writing long stories


End file.
